


Into The West

by Lunargypsy



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grey Havens, Hobbit, Thilbo, bagginshield, deadthorin, fem!Bilbo, fixit, hurt comfort, intothewest, lordoftherings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunargypsy/pseuds/Lunargypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has carried her beloved Thorin's death on her shoulders for years and an age. Now as she passes into the grey havens, there is a shadow in the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The West

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to do t, and this was an early piece before I went gay on everyone's asses.

Bilbo kneeled down beside Thorin, her face pale. His eyes opened and a small smile presented itself. He pushed himself up and grunted as his wrappings turned red.

“Thorin...” Bilbo said pushing him back down. He sighed.

“I see they found you at last, Miss Baggins.” He said. Bilbo smiled and nodded. “I’m glad. I’m afraid I didn’t leave off with you in a good way.” He said his eyes hazy.

“It’s fine. What happened to you?” Bilbo said clutching his hand.

“Battle claims all good soldiers.” He said dryly. She smiled slightly. “Baggins, I need to talk to you, now before I go.”

“NO! Don’t talk like that. I’m going to make you better.” Bilbo said wildly her eyes growing to the size of dessert plates. “I can fix anything. Hobbits are good healers.” She said desperately. She stood to go, but Thorin grabbed her hand. She sat on the edge of his cot as he closed his eyes for a moment.

“Baggins, I am going to the halls of my fathers. There is no help for it.”

"I can fix you.” Bilbo said, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. “I’m going to take care of you.” She said. He smiled slightly, reaching a hand up to her face.

“You’ve been taking care of me, of all of us, for far too long. You were our mother and sister. You watched over the company.” He said. She smiled slightly.

“And all the while you were ruining me.” Thorin furrowed his brow in confusion, making Bilbo laugh. “I was very respectable. Never did anything unexpected and was very well thought of. Then along came a party of 13 dwarves and a wandering wizard and dragged me off on the adventure of a life time. I’ll never be able to look at a map the same again. I can’t quietly sit at my window and look at the sky without seeing dragon fire, and there is no way I could ever marry...” She trailed off as Thorin watched her, the smile back. He pushed himself into a sitting position and pulled her against his shoulder. She tucked her feet up beneath her and rested her head on his shoulder.

_Far over, Misty Mountains cold._

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old._

_We must away, ‘ere break of day_

_To seek our pale, enchanted gold._

Thorin hummed blissfully. Bilbo smiled and clutched his hand. “Don’t leave me, Thorin.” She begged in a soft voice.

“I won’t. I don’t want to.” Thorin mumbled into her hair.

“Why?” Bilbo asked curiously. Silence. “Thorin?” She sat up and looked at Thorin. His eyes were closed and his chest was still. “NO!” Shouted Bilbo in horror. She held his face and shouted for him to wake up. His body slid back into the bed, laying so still he may have been asleep, but no breathe passed his smiling lips and no sound could reach his ears. She cried on his breast until a soft hand came to rest on her shoulder. Bilbo looked up, sure that it was Thorin, come back to her, but it was only Gandalf, his usually twinkling eyes dim and weary. She turned into him and cried as he watched the dead king.

“So passes Thorin son of Thrain, King under the Lonely Mountain.” He said softly.

\---

Bilbo watched the midnight sky, sighing once more. A fire sprung up in the woods and her hand flew to her hip. She sighed and sat back. Only a campfire, it would seem. She closed her eyes and opened them quickly. Too many faces plagued her. She sighed and started humming.

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below._

_Keep careful watch of my brothers’ souls._

_And if the sky is filled with fire and smog,_

_Keep watching over Durin’s son._

“Aunt Bilbo?” Came a soft voice from the door. Bilbo looked to see little Frodo standing in his night shirt with tears in his eyes. “I had a nightmare.” Bilbo opened her arms and the boy ran to her. She cradled him on her lap and sang softly, trying to get him to sleep.

_Far over, Misty Mountains cold._

To dungeons deep, and caverns old.

We must away, ‘ere break of day

To seek our pale, enchanted gold.

“I’ve heard you sing that before.” Frodo said looking up. “In the afternoons when you think I can’t hear. What is it?” He was so clever, thought Bilbo and she smiled.

“Do you want to hear a story?” She asked and the lad nodded. “It begins as you might expect. From the comfort of home. In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit.”

\---

Bilbo looked up as the carriage stopped. She blinked, her old age finally caught up to her and climbed out, clutching Frodo’s arm tightly. Her hearing had quite abandoned her, and her eyes were failing as well. She looked up and saw a man in a shining robe with a staff beside two fair people with glittering stars on their hands. Bilbo smiled and stepped forward into Elrond's waiting embrace. Together they boarded the ship for the white shores and Bilbo sat at the prow, watching the sun. Suddenly Frodo sat beside her and she smiled wearily at him.

“Frodo my lad, are you coming too?” Frodo nodded, tears on his face. “There, there, my lad. No tears. We’ll see them again some day.” She said hugging her nephew. The ship shoved off and they seemed to sail, not on water, but on light itself, the sweet scents of the world flowing around them. As Middle Earth faded from sight, Bilbo’s age disappeared, her hair turning copper once more, her wrinkles disappearing from her face and her senses returning to her. She blinked at the light and turned to Gandalf, smiling and waving as she had so long ago on that fateful Tuesday morning. He smiled and laughed. Suddenly a shore of white sands came into view and Bilbo stood on the rail looking out. A dark figure dressed in blue was walking along the shore, head bowed and feet shuffling. Bilbo squinted, her eyes still weak. “Say, Gandalf, who walks there across the beach?” She asked. Gandalf smiled and shrugged. “I say, he looks rather familiar. I do believe we’ve met.” She said more to herself than anything else. “Hello!” She called and the person looked up, freezing on the beach. “Hello, good sir, pray tell me who you are for my eyes are not what they once were!” She called as they neared the shore. Suddenly her sharp eyes returned and she gasped. The boat stopped, a dock at one side, and Bilbo jumped from the railing straight into the shallows, causing Frodo some alarm.

“BILBO!” He shouted, but his aunt paid him no mind running through the water, her many skirt dragging around her as she splashed through it. She ran into the man’s waiting arms and cried in joy as he spun her in his arms, holding her to his chest. Gandalf laughed and Elrond smiled.

“She never really grew up, did she?” Elrond asked.

“No, she grew. She just never forgot and she never got over him.” Gandlaf said, pointing at Thorin who was looking at Bilbo in wonder.

“Baggins, what...” He trailed off looking at his little burglar. She smiled.

“I stole a ring and bought a ship.” She said and he laughed, hugging her once more. “You never told me.” She said suddenly. Thorin smiled.

“I love you.” he said with a soft smile. Bilbo blushed and Thorin kissed her cheek lightly. “I love you, Bilbo Baggins, and I am never leaving you again.” He vowed. And there on the white shores, the King under the Mountain at last found his Queen.


End file.
